A user usually allows indoor and outdoor air to circulate by opening doors and windows daily to thereby refresh the indoor air.
However, the user may forget to open or close the doors or the windows and cannot judge exactly the difference between indoor air quality and outdoor air quality. So when the doors and windows are opened or closed unreasonably, the indoor air condition may be poor, which affects the health of user.